Memorias -Fanfic RoyAi-
by Lyce O'Leary
Summary: 'Si nunca confieso este amor, espero que el cielo sea mi portavoz.' Deambulo en esta repetición Es la única respuesta que tengo, aunque me de miedo acabar herida, espero, que el cielo, hable por mi, y, al fin logre abrirte mi corazón. (Mal Summary, pero el fic contiene 'toda' mi inspiracion xd.)


/Los diálogos estarán entre guiones: - -.

Los flashbacks después de: IIIIIIIII.

Y, La narración, será al modo ''normal''. -No sé si se entiende, pero bueno, espero que disfruten mi Oneshot.-/

Nota Mental: Tal ves deberían leer este Fic con el tema ''Von (Hope)'' de la banda: Sigur Ros. Esa canción me entregó toda la inspiración que necesitaba ^^.

 **:** **\- O** neShot Royai. Roy x Riza, Full Metal Alchemist.-

Camino a una antigua y apartada casa, una niña de aproximadamente once años de edad, cabello dorado e iris color chocolate, continuaba su ruta, con una pequeña bolsa, la cual traía los ingredientes para una supuesta cena, para aproximadamente, 3 personas.

Aquella chica, de nombre Riza Hawkeye se adentraba a su hogar con su ''tradicional fachada'' de una actitud fría y muy profesional, esta, dejó la bolsa con las compras en la mesa, para en acto seguido, dirigirse a la habitación de trabajo en la cual su padre siempre estaba, conociendo más y más sobre los misterios de la Alquimia de Fuego, Ella, saludó con bastante respecto hacia aquel hombre, haciéndole notar su llegada, para luego, al salir de aquella habitación y cerrar la puerta, Aparecérsele de un salto un joven muy entretenido, de ojo azul oscuro y cabello azabache el cual debía de tener aproximadamente catorce, o trece años de edad, la actitud de este enfureció a la chica, al hacer que se sobresaltara del susto, Riza hizo una mueca de disgusto con respecto a la broma del chiquillo, y pasando por su lado caminó a su cocina, iniciando una conversación.

-Buenos días, Joven Mustang.- Dijo la chica de cabellos dorados expresando con todo esfuerzo su mayor actitud profesional y fría, fulminando por un segundo con sus ojos al chico.

Este sonrió y caminó tras esta, con un libro en su mano izquierda, El chico, era discípulo de el padre de Riza Hawkeye, el primer día que llego, se le podía ver suplicando al susodicho que le enseñara todo sobre la alquimia de fuego, el tenia trazadas sus metas, sus sueños, en un único deseo; Poder llegar a proteger a los demás, aquel deseo, la joven Riza lo encontraba hermoso e inspirador más, ya sabía que ella no tenía nada que ver con este y así debía de seguir su relación con el, como desconocidos.

Hasta en un par de años más..

En una oficina del cuartel general, se encuentra toda una adulta y bella riza Hawkeye, con su uniforme militar azul y aún con aquella mirada frívola, esta se paseaba por los pasillos con un montón de papeleo por rellenar, entró a la oficina de una vez, para mirar a un coronel, de cabello azabache y ojos azules oscuros, dormido encima de su escritorio, si, era aquel chico de sus recuerdos, Roy Mustang, aquel chiquillo que buscaba cualquier excusa para no hacer sus trabajos y para estudiar en la casa del maestro.

La chica de cabellos amarillos se sonrió a si misma con levedad, para luego suspirar con melancolía y sacar su pistola, disparando al suelo. Haciendo que Roy se despertara de un gran salto, y la mirara fijamente, para en acto seguido, reír con ironía.

-Gracias por la alarma, Teniente, me ha sido de mucha ayuda. Estoy desesperado por rellenar aquel pequeño papeleo.- Decía el, poniéndole bastante énfasis a cada palabra, haciendo notar su gran sarcasmo, manteniendo su sonrisa, este le miraba con atención.

Riza cambió su sonrisa de inmediato al ver el despertar de este, anhelaba seguir con aquella actitud profesional, cerró sus ojos por un momento y suspiró, para dejar el gran papeleo en el escritorio, frente al coronel.

-Más le vale, señor. Por que este es para mañana, y si no lo termina hoy, me temo que ya sabe que ocurrirá.- Contestó ella, con calma, mientras cargaba su arma en forma de una divertida amenaza.

Más, el Coronel no se rindió y respondió, ignorando lo que a teniente le había dicho.

-Teniente, ¿No le he dicho que hoy se ve hermosa?- Dijo, dedicándole una pícara sonrisa, haciendo que esta abriera sus ojos de para en par y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas le mirara, desviando su mirada de inmediato de la sonrisa de este, Riza intentó contestar con dureza.

-Se..Señor, debo de recordarle de nuestra relación profesional y también, de que no caeré en sus juegos.-

Ella suspiró después de decir todo esto, claro que había caído desde el primer momento de que el empezó a molestarle de esta manera, más, le conocía muy bien, sabía de sus hábitos, sabía que el siempre encontraba la forma para esquivar sus quehaceres, también, sabía que este solía frecuentar a mujeres, por más que le doliera reconocer esto, tenía que afrentarse a su realidad, a que aquel amor que sentía por él, jamás se consolidara.

Todos esos pensamientos frecuentaron a su mente de la nada, haciendo que esta mostrara un rostro de tristeza, guardó su revolver en el bolsillo de su pantalón y miró por la ventana, dando uno que otro suspiro, intentando distraerse con el paisaje.

El Coronel le miró con atención, notaba aquella tristeza de parte de ella, cosa que jamás dejaba salir. El azabache continuó examinándola, sus ojos melancólicos le afectaban, con preocupación por ella, se levantó de su escritorio, posó su mano en el hombro de esta y le miró a los ojos, con un rostro serio y preocupado.

-Teniente.. Si se siente mal, soy todo oídos.. Puede contarme, encantado le ayudaré.- Dijo este, reprendiéndose dentro de sí por no poder encontrar las palabras perfectas, por, tal vez, haberlo arruinado todo. Al solo recibir un pequeño tartamudeo de parte de la chica, tomó delicadamente el mentón de esta y levantó su mirada, haciendo que, al cruzar miradas, de ambos naciera un pequeño rubor ''Es hermosa..'' Pensó el chico, para luego ser despertado de aquellos extraños pensamientos, por una respuesta de la chica.

-Todo... Todo está bien, Se... Señor.., Lo siento.- Dijo ella titubeando, no estaba segura, ya no era una niña, y menos una adolescente, no entendía bien el motivo para sentirse así, pero, estando cerca de aquel, era confuso.., era como si su corazón, no supiera el motivo para latir a tal velocidad.

Roy, recordando que jamás era demasiado fácil hacer que Riza hablara de si misma, soltó el mentón de esta, le tomó de ambos brazos y luego bajo sus grandes manos, para cubrir con estas, las delicadas manos de ella.

-Riza, necesito saber..- Dijo el, mirándole, sus manos comenzaban a sudar, el también estaba nervioso, ya no eran niños, como antes. Eran adultos, comportándose como niños, sin saber como reaccionar, a este confuso sentimiento. El, desvió un momento su mirada, pero volvió a mirarla nuevamente, directamente a sus ojos, dándose cuenta de el rubor que esta tenía, no pudo evitar ruborizarse más aún. De alguna que otra manera, El, Le había comprendido.

El azabache soltó las manos de la chica, para acercarla a él, le dió un pequeño, pero ligeramente fuerte abrazo, para luego, tomar su rostro con ambas manos, acercarlo al de el, dándole, un hermoso beso, al cual, ella, con timidez correspondió.

Ambos estaban conectados, ambos, lo entendieron.

-''Todo número vale nada ante el infinito. Pero, nuestro amor, fue un cero que se volvió infinito.''

Nand Maxwell.

Hola, Gracias por leer este fic, la verdad me inspiré demasiado escuchando las melodías de la banda Sigur Rós. x3

Anhelo que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews, hehe~. n.n

Bye, Bye~!


End file.
